


Skull Boy is Perplexed, Bewildered, and Prose-worthy

by arthurrrruiz



Category: Ruby Gloom (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Skeleton Puns, also this is my first ao3 fic and nobody friggin cares abt this fandom what am i doing, but i accidentally started a plot, i literally just wanted to write abt skull boy, the moral of the story is that nobody's actually going to see this so. whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurrrruiz/pseuds/arthurrrruiz
Summary: Skull Boy comes to awareness in a dark room, hearing only Misery's sleeping vocals and a faint growling from beneath his feet. He doesn't know what's going on and neither do I. Here's a hint though: there will be (canon and OC) ghosts, and some new supernatural characters created by yours truly.
Kudos: 1





	Skull Boy is Perplexed, Bewildered, and Prose-worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this.

Skull Boy had absolutely, completely, straightforwardly, and truly no earthly idea what was going on. He was also fairly certain today that he was descended from a long line of prose writers, but that wasn’t necessarily relevant to his narrative, if not for the formatting, and so he tried not to dwell on it very long, for the sake of prose itself!! He was standing in the middle of a room, what room exactly? Like the previously stated in regard to the circumstance, but also the setting, he had absolutely, completely, straightforwardly, and truly no earthly idea. And if he had a moon-ly idea, he wasn’t interested in accessing it- his last acquaintance with the moon hadn’t gone well, of course, and of all the times, this was such a bewildering happenstance to begin with that it didn’t need an extra layer of otherworldliness found through cohorting with any heavenly bodies. 

Anyways, standing in the middle of an unknown room doesn’t sound like all that incredibly much of a bewildering happenstance on its own, now does it? Which is why it’s important for you to know that that wasn’t all. Skull Boy had to take a moment to collect himself so as to take a full inventory of the situation. Let’s see.

Observation 1: It was completely dark save for a faint glow through a crack in the ceiling that Skull Boy could only assume had formed naturally through the old age of the house, not abruptly like some of the larger holes that could be found throughout the mansion (which were of course caused by Iris and her various exploits) and that glow was notable for being faintly colored a murky purple.

Observation 2: Skull Boy’s feet, or rather his metatarsals, phalanges, and calcanei, were apparently stuck fast to the floor, and although he couldn’t discern anything that might be holding them back, he was a skeleton who was rather lacking in nerve endings and didn’t have much in the way of visual cues to rely on, so perhaps there was something there after all- who could really tell? He certainly couldn’t move his feet, and perhaps that was all he needed to know.

Observation 3: Skull Boy could hear singing, singing that he’d heard many times before, late, late into the night- was it nighttime now? He had absolutely, completely, straightforwardly, and truly no earthly idea. The voice was clearly identifiable, of course, by virtue of a) being a common occurrence, as previously stated, but b) being remarkably tasteful and pleasing on the ears compared to the singing that permeated the area even stronger most days. It was Misery, of course, but Skull Boy could not make out exactly where from the sound originated. Which was also perfectly reasonable considering his lack of even the semblance of eardrums, but he tended to make do.

The other notable observations sort of blended together,, the ever-present growling which was easier to place than the singing (it came from below, Skull Boy was certain) and the subtle shaking of the room, not so subtle that it couldn’t be noticed but subtle enough that first Skull Boy’s perception of it manifested in a vague feeling of uncertainty before he could pinpoint that in fact there were physical factors at play,, the feeling as Skull Boy moved what parts of his skeleton could through the air, a feeling that was murky and lost and striving for something and all in all decidedly muggy and sluggish and not a fun time by any means,, and such a collection of unsettlement that it was quite honestly difficult to sit out and dissect it all when he was too disoriented by it all to exactly understand what in the world could be the root of whatever’s going on. But all in all, similarly bewildering happenstances were formed all the time in this mansion so it’s not as if he couldn’t keep his wits about him. It was probably a work of Mr White and Mr White,, Skull Boy was used to being the target of their haunting and it wasn’t quite strange enough for him to need any other sort of hypothesis. Still, though, he was stuck here virtually alone, and the fact that he could hear Misery singing meant she was sleeping too deeply for him to wake her up from his place fast to the floor. And that growling was admittedly concerning. Very much so. So maybe he had to figure something a little more proactive before it became a bigger problem than he could live to deal with.


End file.
